A conventional farm tractor comes equipped with a power takeoff (PTO) and of course a hydraulic system, including a pump for operating conventional lift apparatus, for example a three-point hitch assembly mounted at the rear of the tractor. With large capacity grain planters being pulled by the tractor, the hydraulic system may not have enough capacity to operate the planter, particularly air pressure type planters, therefore the planter manufacturer may provide its own hydraulic pump for connection to the PTO. However, with the advent of the provision of spraying insecticides and the like in conjunction with planting, the insecticide sprayer required--in many instances, its own pump. One example of a pump developed for that purpose is a belt drive centrifugal pump, Series 9400, driven off the PTO, under the trade name Hypro, manufactured by Lear Siegler, Inc. Nevertheless, the operator could use only one pump at a time off the single PTO.
One effort to drive both pumps, the hydraulic pump and the Hypro pump, off a single PTO is known; however as will be explained in detail hereinafter, that effort required physical changes and alterations to both pumps, plus machining of one pump, the result being a single assembled unit. Although not impossible to disassemble and remake into two separate pumps again, such action is very time consuming and complicated.